guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Hog
Overview Summary: #Find Farmer Dirk's last remaining Prize-Winning Hog and chase it back to him. #Return to Farmer Dirk for your reward. Obtained from: :Farmer Dirk in North Kryta Province Requirements: :Prophecies character Reward: :*500 XP :*Skills: : Staggering Blow : Otyugh's Cry : Life Attunement : Blood Ritual : Leech Signet : Gale Dialogue: :I recognize you! You're , the one who got us through the mountains. If you have the time, I sure would appreciate it if you could help me with a problem. My last Prize-Winning Hog has run off! He was heading south, but I'm afraid to go after him with all the Ettins and those bird men about. He might be a little skittish, so you'll probably have to chase him back here. :Will you retrieve my prize-winning hog for me?" Walkthrough The quest begins near Ascalon Settlement, in the very north end of North Kryta Province. It is triggered by talking to Farmer Dirk, who asks you to retrieve his Prize-Winning Hog which has run off. You will find the hog not far to the south. You must then chase it back to the farmer by standing near it opposite the direction you want it to run in. This can be annoying at times, but overall it's not too tough. The path leading to the hog is clear, but on your way back to the farmer several groups of Gypsie Ettins will spawn and attack you. They come in groups of two and are level 15 Warrior mobs, but it shouldn't be too difficult to take them down. While you fight the hog will just wander near where you last prodded him to go. If you're good at chasing the hog you won't have to fight more than one pair. You do not need a second player to complete this, just henchmen, although of course it would make it easier. Henchmen tend to make this quest harder as they sometimes run ahead to chase the hog in the wrong direction, and often crowd around you when you are trying to push the hog out of a tight corner, preventing the hog from moving out. If you bring henchmen with you, after taking care of the Gypsie Ettins, park them using the compass controls and herd the hog back by yourself. This quest is best combined with The Ascalon Settlement, which leads you to the same area. Tip If you want the Prize-Winning Hog to move faster, constantly click it with your mouse cursor and it will run continually. If you can chase the hog far enough towards the Ascalon Settlement before the ettins arrive you do not have to defeat them. If they kill you they will congregate at the hogs' spawn point and leave the hog alone. When you respawn at the Ascalon settlement you will then be able to run back to the hog and chase it to the farmer without getting too close to the ettins. Notes *This is one of the three North Kryta Province quests (including The Ascalon Settlement and The Orrian Excavation) that are not available to Canthan (Factions) or Elonian (Nightfall) characters. Category:Prophecies quests